Wolf & Cat
by Freeflare
Summary: What would happen if Kaname was a werewolf, Zero was a neko & they have never met each other....yet. Don't read if you are under age & if you don't like yaoi.
1. Prologue

**~WARNING~I you don't like yaoi go read another story ^^ Do not read if you are not of age.**

**Hello peeps, This is my first fanfic so bear with me hear ^^; Any way this is a Vampire Knight fanfic I came up with where Zero's a neko not a level E vamp & his parents are alive & just human(not neko or anything) but lets pretend Ichijou is off on a trip somewhere(i might include a part in a chapter about him). And Kaname is a pureblood werewolf instead of a pureblood vampire & Yuuki is also somewhere else but don't worry no one's dead....yet. So enjoy!**

Disclaimer~I own EVERYTHING!!! Muahaha!!! But in all seriousness, I do not own Zero & Kaname (but I wish I did). The whole Vampire Knight thing belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Character Visual Aids-

Zero Kiryuu:

Description: Slightly long, messy white/silver hair; really thin, moonlight pale skin, amethyst/purple-ish eyes, tattoo on his neck & ear piercings. As a neko-same except for white cat ears, fangs, retractable claws, a thin line of white/silvery fur along his spine & a silver cat tail.

Age: 16

Personality: Shy, easily emotionally hurt, can be sweet but weak.

History: Had a previous lover but he tried to raped Zero when he was 14, his mom does not know about him being gay.

Species: Neko

Kaname Kuran:

Description: Long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, well toned muscles & looks about 20. As wolf-black wolf ears, fangs, black claws & fluffy brown wolf tail.

Age: 18

Personality: Kind, caring, strong willed, protective (think Edward Cullen).

History: Has always been the dominate type so has had no problems.

Species: Wolf

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

How could he have lived without him? How could he have missed this gorgeous person? But one thing he was sure of was that now that he had him with him, he wasn't letting him go especially not to the person that hurt him. Not now. Not ever. Even if it killed him.


	2. Love At First

Zero sat under a tree infront of Cross Academy, he was new at the school & had no idea where he was suppose to be. He looked at the list of classes the Chairman had sent him for his first day, but the only problem was that he didn't know where to find the rooms for the classes because the Chairman had forgotten to write the classroom numbers on the list. Plus the fact that he had gotten up late because of his alarm clock being broken. Zero sighed unable to do anything until he could run across someone to ask for help, luckily the night class was about to wake up for school.

Kaname opened his deep brown eyes & yawned, he sat up in his luxurious bed. He reluctantly got out of his comfortable bed & put on his white suit, he combed his long brown hair before going downstairs with the rest of the night class students. They all went to the gates, Kaname heard the raving screams & calls of the obsess day class students as they appeared when the gates parted.

Zero winced at all the high pitched screaming coming from all these fangirls that had suddenly appeared infront of him, he stood up to see what all the fuss was about. He could barely see over all the jumping, drooling girls lined on each side of the dirt path that lead to the night class school. As Zero watched the night class walk calmly out from the safety of their dorms he saw their white uniforms that seemed to enhance their pure skin. He could tell their was something different about each of them compared to the day class but they all seemed so distant as they watched ahead of them. Except for a blonde haired student who Zero had heard being called "Idol" who seemed to milk every scream from every girl in the crowd. Then one of the night class students caught his attention, Zero stared at this beautiful man in awe. He was tall & well built Zero could tell this even with the white suit that he wore, the man also had long brown hair that Zero could only imagine as being soft & silk like. But above everything else Zero noticed his warm brown eyes that seemed so welcoming in the setting sun's shine. Zero didn't notice anyone else around him as he marveled at the brown haired man.

Kaname ignored the love struck eyes of the girls around him until he noticed a particular pair of eyes on him. He turned his head slightly to see who was watching him so closely & saw the new student staring at him so attentively. Kaname noted the boy had shining silver hair, pale skin & absolutely beautiful amethyst eyes that were almost glowing from the sun's last rays for the day. Kaname felt himself in a trance by those eyes that stared into his almost longingly. He decided he would try to talk to this boy later & gave him a small smile.

Zero felt his breath catch when the man look at him but he thought his heart would leap out of his mouth when the man had smiled at him. He stared at the man with wide eyes as he tried to get himself to breath properly again as the night class walked away.

Kaname gave the boy one last glance before continuing towards his classes with the others. 'He looked kind of cute.' he thought to himself with a small smirk.


	3. School & A Shower

Zero had finally found his last class of the day thanks to the help of one of the girls that had been screaming at the night class. He sat at the end of a long bench like seat resting his left arm on the desk infront of that was equally as long and his other arm provided a place to rest his cheek on while he stared absently at a piece of paper infront of his glazed lilac eyes. "Zero!" the teacher called and snapped Zero out of day dreaming to look at the fuming educator who was glaring back at him unappreciatively. "Mr. Kiryuu in the future I would appreciate it if you could entertain yourself with looking at the problem board instead of your doodles." the teacher told Zero indignantly, Zero swore he could see steam coming from the teacher's head. Zero simply nodded to the teacher showing he understood even tho he wasn't sure he could actually keep that promise do to the lack of interest he had in mathematics in general. The teacher huffed & turned back to the black board to scribbled down more problems for the class to solve, Zero turned his attention back to paper on his desk. He had drawn the man he had seen walking out of the moon dorms to his classes, Zero still couldn't get that perfect man out of his mind. He had no problem with being gay himself but he had no idea what the brunette night class student would think if he got enough courage to confess his feelings to him. The loud school bell rang startling Zero out of his thoughts once more, the students exited the class room followed by Zero as they went to their dorms. Zero how ever went to the showers, he sighed seeing the showers were all unoccupied and started stripping down (all the fangirls out there reading this probably just fainted).

Kaname had excused himself from his classes for the rest of the night so he could look for that silver haired boy. As he walked towards the day class dorms he could smell the distinct scent of shampoo and the silver haired boy's presence in the shower area. Kaname smiled to himself as he went towards the showers to visit the boy.

Once Zero had lathered his hair with the shampoo provided by the school he stood under the shower head to feel the warm, soothing water cascade off his head and down his back. He shiver slightly when a cool gush of air flowed into his stall, this made him realize the door must have been opened by a student of the day class. But when Zero looked around he couldn't see anyone and assumed that it might have just been him.

Kaname slipped in through the shower room door and saw the boy taking shower, he smiled to himself knowing they were alone and locked the door to the hall way. He quietly snuck over to the stall the boy after taking off his clothes (again the fangirls are passed out cold xP) and silently stepped into the stall with the boy.

Zero froze when he sensed someone behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see the man before that day watching him. Not only that but he was in the same stall with him, Zero stared at him again in awe at his gorgeous eyes and face. He almost forgot to breath again as he noticed the man was as naked as he was and smiling at him gentily.

Kaname smiled at the boy because of his facial expressions when he realized he was naked with him, "Hello." he said as if it were a normal conversation he was trying to start with the boy.

Zero swallowed and snapped back to reality when he heard the man talking to him, he tried to get his mouth to work to form the proper words. "Uh..h-hi." he stuttered from being so faltered by the man's deep, husky voice, by now he could tell that everytime the man spoke like that he would feel his knees buckle.

Kaname chuckled at the boy's stammering and inability to take his eyes of him, "You're new here right?'

All Zero could do was nod and force himself not to fall to the floor.

"I'm Kaname Kuran." Kaname said smoothly in his deep voice.

Zero let out a breath he had just realized he had been holding since he last spoke to the man. "I-I'm..Zero....Zero Kiryuu.."

Kaname gave Zero a warm, welcoming smile and moved closer to the boy in one step causing Zero to almost stumble backwards. "Mind if I join you Zero?"

Zero seemed somewhat surprised Kaname's polite yet bold jesters, he nodded again. "Y-You can..st-stay..."

Kaname smirked slightly and nodded his thanks as he reached for the body soap, though he had no intention of using it for himself. He rubbed his hands together with the soap and turned to Zero again, "Would you turn please?"

Zero raised his eyebrows unsurely and somewhat nervously but slowly turned so his back was facing Kaname, he had had bad experiences before but Kaname seemed to be trustworthy.

Kaname gently placed his palms against Zero's smooth back and started massaging the younger boy's shoulders and neck.

Zero felt Kaname's gentle motions against his back and felt an overwhelming easiness come over him. He tilted his head from side to side so Kaname could get both sides and let his eyelids close partially.

Kaname smiled wider seeing that Zero was enjoying what he was doing, he ran his hands down lower on Zero's back and was pleased to hear a light moan from the silver haired boy.

Zero whimpered slightly from the soothing sense he was getting from Kaname's back rub, he placed his hands against the tile wall infront of him to keep from falling because of his weak knees.

"Do you like this?" Kaname whispered in the boy's ear.

Zero groaned slightly & nodded lightly.

"How about this?" Kaname questioned as he reached around and carefully rubbed Zero's stomach.

Zero couldn't help a quiet purr escape his parted lips.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at hearing a purr from Zero, but he really didn't care as long as the boy was enjoying the rubbing. "And..what about this?" he gently turned Zero's head and pressed his lips to the other's.

Zero was caught off guard and was slightly startled but soon returned the kiss feeling abit aroused by Kaname's actions.

Kaname's tongue trailed along Zero's lips asking for entrance to the moist cavern.

Zero moaned and ran his hands over Kaname's chest, he parted his lips for him to enter. He kept his lilac eyes closed.

Kaname gladly took the submissive gesture and slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth earning another moan from Zero as he explore every inch of his mouth.

Zero whimpered and ran his tongue over Kaname's, he felt Kaname running his hands over his back.

Kaname growled slightly enjoying the fact that Zero was submitting to him so willingly and giving back to him, he decided against any further shows affection....for now. And he slowly released Zero, he smiled at him warmly.

Zero panted abit and stared at Kaname with longing yet shocked eyes.

Kaname left the stall in a flash and quickly pulled his clothes on before leaving back to the moon dorms.

Zero was left to hear his pounding heartbeat and got out to put his pajamas on before going to bed, not that he got much sleep that night thinking of certain things. ;)


	4. New Student

**A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapters abit better so we're not just jumping into a deep pool of yaoi. Right away any way. ^^**

* * *

~Next Morning~

Kaname opened the doors to the Chairman's office, "Excuse me Chairman, I would like to request something of you."

The Chairman raised his eyebrows holding his tea, "And what would that be Kaname-sama?"

Zero had barely gotten any sleep the night before after the "encounter" he had with the man, Kaname, in the showers. "Maybe it was just dream..." Zero told himself unsurely, "And maybe it wasn't.." He had spent what little sleep he had gotten dreaming about Kaname making out with him again and again, everytime it looked like Kaname would go further Zero would wake up. Zero felt his erection as he thought of his dreams and he blushed abit, he finished getting dressed before going towards his first class. He opened the door casually and walked to his usual seat but stopped in a heartbeat staring at the seat next to his. No way. No possible way. Zero's thoughts went a mile a minute as he stared in shock.

Kaname sat comfortably in his seat as he looked at Zero calmly, he saw the adorable look on the other teen's face and smiled. He had convinced the Chairman to let him transfer to the day class, at least for a while so he could observe his new hobby closely. "Why so surprised? Sit down so the teacher won't get mad at you again."

Zero took a moment to get his brain to work again as he slowly moved towards his seat and sat down, "H..ow.....What..are you doing here?" Zero looked at Kaname slightly nervously not noticing a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You didn't think I would just leave you alone after last night did you?" Kaname whispered smiling almost fondly at Zero.

Zero swallowed realizing that he hadn't been dreaming about what had happened in the showers the night before, he blushed abit and looked down at his papers pretending to go over what he had written down.

Kaname chuckled lightly resting his cheek on his left fist as he watched the teen with a smile that would make any of the dozens of girls that greeted the night class faint. "Don't be so shy."

Zero chewed his lip trying to hold back a more furious blush threatening to show on his face.

Kaname reached his hand out and gently stroked Zero's cheek causing the younger boy's skin to become warmer under his touch.

Zero's already wide open eyes snapped wider, he shivered and his heart skipped a beat.

The teacher walked into the classroom and started to write that day's lesson on the black board for all the students to see clearly.

Kaname slowly withdrew his hand and turned his attention half way to the teacher, the half watched Zero out of the corner of his eye.

Zero took a deep breath to calm himself down and concentrate on his studies only to have Kaname's hand trail up his side to his neck to start lightly massaging the tender skin.

Kaname made sure that the teacher didn't notice what he was doing so they wouldn't get caught.

Zero thanked the gods that they were sitting in the seat highest up and against the wall, but that didn't mean that the students infront of them wouldn't look back at them if they heard something.

Kaname smirked slightly feeling Zero's muscles tense under touch but as soon as he starting massaging his neck Zero started to relax.

Zero's eyes were partially closed and he was quietly purring , his head would bob every once in a while.

Kaname stopped massaging Zero's neck and rubbed his fingers along Zero's spine to see what effect it would have.

Zero sucked in a breath and arched his back slightly but tried to ignore what Kaname was doing by putting his elbows on the desk and put his chin in his hands.

Kaname quietly snorted in laughter and stopped what he was doing so he could turn back to the teacher.

Zero let out the breath he had been holding and tried to hide the redness in his cheeks as scribbled random thing off the chalk board on the paper under his elbow.

~Later On After Class~

Zero nearly shot up out of his seat when the bell rang for lunch and hurriedly walked down the hall.

Kaname followed after him calmly taking long strides to close the distance between them, "You seem alittle tense Zero." He said in the same deep and husky voice he had used in the showers.

Zero stopped and almost shivered from the tone of Kaname's voice, "We....I-I just....I'm s-sorry.." He said barely above a whispered unsure of what else he could say.

Kaname frowned slightly and turned Zero's head gently, "There is nothing to be sorry about Zero. I should be the one apologizing to you for what happened in the showers last night, I was abit to forward about the whole thing."

Zero blushed at Kaname's physical contact and looked into Kaname's warm brown eyes, "I-It's okay....I..kind of....liked it.."

Kaname's lip curled into a gentle smile, "Oh you did?"

Zero nodded slowly, his heart was racing wildly.

Kaname leaned forward and whispered, "Than maybe I should do it more often." He place a gentle kiss on Zero's lips.

Zero stared wide eyed at the brunette but his eyelids soon drooped and he returned the kiss. He raised a slender hand to tangle his fingers in the soft brown hair.

Kaname petted the silvery hair of the younger boy and earned a purr in response to his actions. He reluctantly pulled away still keeping his hand on Zero's head, "Why don't you come to my dorm for dinner?"

Zero was slightly stunned but nodded, "O-Okay."

Kaname smiled, "Tonight, 7 o'clock?"

Zero nodded and slowly smiled.

"Good, see you then." Kaname raised an eyebrow still smiling fondly, he slowly took his hand back and walked down the hall.

Zero watched him leave and touched his lips, he blushed furiously. He slowly moved his feet to walk to his dorm to think and prepare that evening.


	5. Dinner

Zero gulped abit and shyly knocked on Kaname's dorm room door, he chewed his lip as he waited anxiously.

Kaname heard a light knock on his door and could smell Zero's scent, he was sitting at a beautiful wood dinning table wearing black dress pants, a black shirt (which was slightly unbuttoned) and polished black dress shoes. "Come in." he said calmly watching the door.

Zero hesitated a moment then slowly walked through the door, he was wearing a dress suit that he barely ever wore. He stopped inside the door and scanned Kaname, he looked hot in his outfit.

Kaname smiled at Zero seeing his suit and beckoned for him to sit down beside him, "You can sit down Zero."

Zero walked over to the table and sat down as he was told, he awkwardly stared at his hands unsure of how to start a conversation.

"Don't be so tense Zero, it's only a date." Kaname said simply watching the teen.

Zero blushed, "Date?"

"Well I asked you to dinner didn't I?" Kaname smiled abit.

Zero blushed deeper.

Kaname gently took Zero's hand and played with his pale fingers.

Zero looked at their hands and felt his stomach do flip flops.

"Do you like this?" Kaname raised a curious eyebrow.

Zero swallowed and nodded slightly shaking.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked noticing the teen trembling.

"It's..it's fine.." Zero tried to stop shaking so much.

"No it's not Zero, you're shaking. Why are you afraid?" Kaname looked into Zero's eyes seriously.

Zero bit his lip, "It's just...someone use to do that but he almost hurt me."

Kaname realized Zero's connection with what he was doing to this person's actions. "Okay, how 'bout this then?" he whispered simply shifting his hand so he was just holding Zero's hand.

Zero eased slightly and looked at Kaname's eyes feeling safer, he nodded.

Kaname smiled, "Good, what would you like to eat?"

Zero smiled abit, "Um..I don't know."

"Why don't we try some fruit?" Kaname had one of his cooks bring them some fruit and he picked up a strawberry, "Do you like strawberries?"

Zero nodded unsure of what Kaname was going to do.

Kaname gently pressed the strawberry to Zero lips.

Zero slowly took a bite of the fruit and chewed it slowly watching Kaname intently.

Kaname smiled abit and carefully wiped away a trail of juice from the corner of Zero's mouth.

Zero parted his lips slightly at Kaname's touch and looked at his brown eyes.

Kaname gave Zero a gentle, loving smile and slowly leaned in towards him. He closed his eyes enveloping the other's mouth with his own.

Zero felt his heart skip and he closed his eyes leaning into the tender kiss, he slowly parted his lips.

Kaname slipped his tongue into Zero's welcoming mouth and slid his arm around Zero's waist, his other hand held onto the back of Zero's head.

Zero mewed quietly and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, he wrestled lightly with Kaname's tongue.

Kaname stood up and gently pressed Zero's back against the wall by the table, he growled lightly tangling his fongers in the silver locks of hair.

Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Kaname heard Zero's heart racing, his heart matched Zero's pace as he pressed his body into Zero's and moved his mouth onto Zero's neck.

Zero whimpered and tilted his head to expose his neck more to Kaname, he didn't even notice his newly grown fangs.

Kaname licked sensually along Zero's jaw tugging on the teen's earlobe and nibbling his piercings.

Zero gasped and his eyes snapped open, his stomach tensed in excitement. His ears were quickly becoming pointed.

Kaname licked and nuzzled the croak of Zero's neck, he was trying his best to be gentle but show Zero as much affection as possible.

Zero finally noticed his fangs and ears, he gasped as he tried to stop Kaname. "Ka-Kaname...s-stop..please.."

Kaname stopped and looked up at Zero seeing his worried expression on his pale face.

Once Kaname stopped Zero's fangs and ears disappeared.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname whispered with a concerned expression.

"I...I just don't..think I'm ready yet..." Zero whispered ashamed with himself.

Kaname gently hugged Zero to him, "It's okay Zero, just let me know when you are. Okay?"

Zero nodded silently as he melted into the comforting hug.


	6. Confessions

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Kaname asked quietly being as gentle as possible with Zero. They had moved to his lavish bedroom after they had gotten enough to eat.

Zero blushed but was shaking slightly from being so excited, "You..want me stay?"

Kaname nodded with a small smile.

Zero swallowed slightly nervous and nodded abit, "Okay.."

Kaname gently wrapped his arms around the latter he guided the boy to the bathroom with a pair of pajamas for his to wear.

Zero got changed into the night clothes that Kaname provided for him and soon joined him in the large sized bed.

Kaname noted that the lavender color of the pj's Zero was wearing brought out his lilac eyes.

Zero layed down on the bed next to Kaname and sighed slightly, "I'm sorry."

Kaname shook his head, "Stop saying that, you don't need to feel guilty for anything."

Zero smiled abit feeling more comfortable and slowly moved over resting his head on Kaname's chest.

Kaname smiled and carefully pulled Zero to him.

Zero purred abit and listened to Kaname's heart beat as he slowly closed his eyes.

Kaname pulled the sheets up over them and nuzzled Zero's hair affectionately.

**~Next Morning~**

Kaname woke up hearing his alarm clock go off, he reached out and pressed the off button.

Zero was oblivious to the high pitched noise as he stretched abit and settled back into a comfortable position

Kaname smiled at Zero and lightly ran his hands over the other's shoulder feeling the silk soft skin where the collar of the shirt he wore had slipped abit.

Zero smiled abit in his sleep and pressed his body closer to the hand.

Kaname gently massaged Zero's shoulder earning a quiet moan from the teen.

Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kaname still half a sleep, he smiled abit at him.

Kaname smiled back and slowly got up looking at what day it was, thankfully it was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school.

Zero sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning lightly, "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Kaname stopped and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Zero blinked abit, "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

"You can cook?" Kaname realized that he might have said something rude to the teen.

Zero laughed abit, "Yes, I like to cook."

Kaname seemed almost impressed, "Okay, you can make breakfast if you want."

Zero smiled and got up going to the bathroom to get dressed, he soon was in the kitchen making eggs and other breakfast foods.

Kaname sat at the table as Zero had instructed him and watched, "You know there's only two of us here right?"

Zero smiled looking at him, "I know." He finished cooking their breakfasts and brought in a hot plate of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit.

Kaname looked at the plate infront of him almost in awe, "Wow. You cook this and you still manage to stay so thin."

Zero blushed abit and sat down next to Kaname as he started eating.

Once they were done eating , Kaname convinced Zero to go for a walk.

Zero slipped his hand into Kaname's as they walked down the dirt path near a lake.

Kaname smiled and gently squeezed his hand liking the feeling of having someone's hand holding his.

The feeling was mutual for Zero as he pulled Kaname over to a tree to sit down under. "I want to tell you something, Kaname."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Zero chewed his lip abit and looked up into Kaname's eyes, "Well it's really two things. Promise you won't...leave me if I tell you?"

Kaname nodded, "I promise, there's nothing I would leave you for."

Zero felt slightly eased and took a deep breath, "When I said I was almost hurt, I meant I was almost raped...by this guy.."

Kaname gently hugged Zero and kissed his cheek, "It's okay, who was it?"

Zero looked at Kaname and held onto his strong arms, "His name was Toga Yagari he used to be my family's friends but...something happened and he...he tried to rape me..."

Kaname stared at Zero seeing tears running down his pale face and he gently hugged him in his arms.

Zero slowly held onto Kaname and sniffed abit telling himself he didn't have to worry about him any more now that he was with Kaname.

Kaname smiled when Zero started to calm down and gently kissed his cheek.

Zero smiled abit when he calmed down and held onto Kaname.

Kaname looked at Zero, "What's the second thing?"

Zero looked at Kaname, "I'm...a neko.."

Kaname laughed abit, "You shouldn't be worried about telling me that." He grew fangs, claws, wolf ears and a tail.

Zero looked surprised but relaxed and smiled, "You're a werewolf?"

Kaname smiled and nodded, "Now, how 'bout we go back to my dorm?"

Zero smiled and nodded taking Kaname's hand as they walked back to his dorm.

**A/N: Yes, that's right the guy that almost raped Zero is Toga Yagari, sorry I couldn't resist ^^;**


	7. First Time For Everything

Kaname lead Zero back to his bed and leaned into him, "Do you trust me?"

Zero nodded, his heart pounded unsure of what Kaname was going to do.

Kaname crane his neck around to the back of Zero's neck and gently kissed and nibbled the skin there.

Zero trembled abit and groaned, he almost lost control of his footing.

Kaname ran his hand under Zero's shirt and played with his nipples.

Zero gasped and whimpered closing his eyes.

Kaname smiled and carefully pushed Zero back onto the bed, his slipped the teen's shirt off.

Zero looked at Kaname pleadingly and took his shirt off.

Kaname leaned down to Zero and kissed his passionately.

Zero allowed Kaname access to his tongue.

Kaname ran his hands down Zero's torso and soon followed the trails with mouth. He sucked and teased the areas.

Zero gasped and panted in want as he gripped the brunette's locks, fangs started to appear through his parted lips.

Kaname slid Zero's pants off and started teasing his stiff member.

Zero moaned and bucked his hips, he felt his ears poke out of his hair.

Kaname licked and sucked on the throbbing organ in his hand, smiling at Zero's intense expressions.

Zero grunted with frustration because Kaname wouldn't let his hips move much, a tail lengthened from his spine.

Kaname fondled with the teen's sack as he flicked the head of his member.

"Agh! Kaname!" Zero cried out almost losing it right then if it weren't for Kaname stopping.

Kaname reached over taking lubricant off his dresser and putting some on his fingers, his carefully inserted a finger into Zero's entrance.

Zero whimpered and panted heavily, he dug his claws into the mattress.

Kaname inserted another finger and carefully got Zero use to the size.

Zero felt abit of pain but it soon subsided when Kaname moved his fingers in and out.

Kaname put his mouth around Zero's member again and used his other hand to play with the boy's nipples.

Zero grunted and moaned feeling waves pleasure pass over him, he curled his toes from the intense feelings.

Kaname tried his best to pleasure Zero as much as he could without hurting him.

Zero bucked his hips abit, he felt his climax edging fast and he whimpered. "Ka..ergh! Kaname! I'm..I'm gonna.....AGH!!"

Kaname felt Zero's member twitch and he tasted the hot seed in his mouth, he swallowed every drop of the boy's pleasure.

Zero panted coming of his rush and slowly opened his eyes to see Kaname smiling above him.

Kaname smirked abit and kissed Zero again letting him taste himself, "Ready for round two?" His voice was thick with lust and his eyes were all Zero could see.

Zero panted abit knowing what Kaname meant and nodded abit.

Kaname smiled fondly at Zero before removing his pants and toying with Zero's nipples again.

Zero whimpered feeling his member stand up again, he kissed Kaname feeling their fangs grind together abit.

Kaname growled lustily and he prepared Zero, he sat up with Zero. He rubbed his erection against his entrance, "Ready?"

Zero panted, "Please..Kaname.." He wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled the crook of Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname slowly guided himself into the youth and groaned.

Zero cried out, half from pain and half from pleasure. "Ugh, Kaname..."

Kaname slowly pumped into Zero, he groaned and kissed Zero deeply.

Zero purred and moaned, he felt himself close to another climax.

Kaname groaned and climaxed in Zero.

Zero gasped and clung onto Kaname, he felt his own release slide down their stomachs.

Kaname collapsed with Zero onto the bed and licked Zero's seed off their stomachs, he noticed the other boy was already asleep. He layed with him and fell asleep with Zero's back pressed against his chest and stomach.


	8. Catnapped

**~Warning~**

**Contains rape and alittle rough violence.**

Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he took a deep breath sitting up. He was alittle sore from last night but he knew it was worth tho. He looked over to his left and saw Kaname still asleep beside him and smiled, he got out of bed without moving the bed with his cat grace. He went to the bathroom getting dressed and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast for Kaname when he woke up.

A black cloaked figure crept up behind Zero and put a cloth over his mouth and nose with a swift movement of their arm.

Zero let out a muffled shout and his eyes drooped as his eye sight started to haze over. He fell limp in the figure's arms as the carried him away through the door they had snuck in through.

Kaname shot up in his bed wide awake and as alert as ever, he sniffed the air deciphering what was wrong. With a heart stopping thought he realized Zero was gone, he quickly got out of bed and searched everywhere in his living space for his lover. When he got to the kitchen he smelled an unfamiliar scent that almost masked out Zero's comforting scent itself. As fast as Kaname could move he got dressed and start asking around for any one who'd seen the silver haired teen but got no answers so he started to some scent searching.

Meanwhile the figure had taken Zero to a basement type area and restrained the teen with rope while they took a syringe filled with a yellow tinted liquid out of their cloak pocket. They swiftly put the needle into Zero's arm earning a wince from the droozy boy, once the syringe was empty they pulled the needle out.

Zero felt like he had drunk several glasses of alcohol at once, he looked up at the figure that loamed over him like a vulture waiting for him to die. Die. Was the liquid the figure had just injected him with poison?

"That wasn't poison kid, just a drug that with make as useless and weak as a ragdoll." came the figure's deep and husky voice as if reading Zero's thoughts.

Zero could tell the figure was a man now from his voice tho his voice was deep like Kaname's this man was making him very uncomfortable.

"That way there will be minimal struggling and resistance from you." the man smirked, "Which makes what I'm going to do to you that much easier for me." The man knelt down infront of Zero and jerked the teen's head towards him to look at him as if studying a new species of animal.

Zero thought there was something familiar about this man but in his daze he could barely stay awake.

"Tell ya what I'll make this an easy choice for you. Either submit to me or I'll make you break in my hands like the porcelain doll you are?" the man threatened with a confident smile.

Zero grunted weakly squirming against his restraints best he could but this only proved to make his wrists raw.

"Fine, have it your way then." the man when over to a table with various sex toys they had acquired, "First lets get rid of those clothes." The man took a knife and cut Zero's shirt and pants to shreds, then his boxers.

Zero felt humiliated but was too weak to really resist that much.

The man looked almost pleased as he picked up a "toy" from the table, he had picked one that he knew would hurt Zero when he used it.

Zero saw the device and tried to get away from the man but couldn't get his legs to work right.

The man pushed Zero onto his knees so that he had his chest resting on a block of cement on the dirty ground. He placed the object at Zero's entrance and stopped to see the boy's reaction.

Zero whimpered trying to stop the man.

The man ignored Zero's muffled pleas and shoved the item into Zero.

Zero felt like he was going to break in two as the thing was thrust into him repeatedly until it felt like he was going to black out.

The man gripped Zero's hair and tugged his head up to look at him, "You are not going to black out yet, I want you to feel every second of this." he hissed animalistically.

Zero sobbed uncontrollably as the man continued until he lost interest in the toy and starting using his own fingers.

The man plunged three large fingers into Zero's hole.

Zero's toes curled in pain as tears ran down his flushed face.

Kaname was searching all over town for Zero until he found the scent of the person who had taken him. He ran with his wolf speed in that direction hoping to who ever was listening to him in the heavens that Zero would still be alive when he got to him.

The man stopped a moment and looked at Zero, "You must have had someone take you before me. Haven't you?"

Zero found abit of comfort in the fact that Kaname had been his first and his only true lover.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd let me take you the first time Zero." the man taunted.

Zero suddenly realized who the man was and stared in paralyzing horror. Toga Yagari?! How did he find him?!

Kaname's mind raced as he forced his legs to move faster. How could he have lived without him? How could he have missed this gorgeous person? But one thing he was sure of was that now that he had him with him, he wasn't letting him go especially not to the person that hurt him. Not now. Not ever. Even if it killed him.


	9. To Rescue A Cat & Bring Him Back

Toga smirked in satisfaction at Zero's squirming and yelping, he took his fingers out.

Zero's vision was wavering as he panted, he hoped the torture and humiliation was over but heard Toga stripping his pants and Zero tried to push himself away but to no avail.

Toga grabbed Zero's sides digging his nails into the silky skin beneath his finger tips.

Zero yelped and struggled not to pass out.

Toga dragged Zero's hips up to his and he mercilessly plunged his throbbing member into his victim.

Zero screamed into the concrete block and desperately moved his appendages to get away.

Toga frowned at the teens attempts and raked his sharp nails down the boy's back.

Zero couldn't stop hot tears running down his face at the pain now forming in his back. He barely noticed or cared that he had grown his neko addition during the ordeal.

Toga grabbed the silver haired teen's large ears as he started thrusting into Zero's tight canal.

Zero grunted and whimpered in agonizing pain unable to do anything to stop the invasion. His vision started to fade to black as he pleaded for him to stop.

Toga let out a pleased groaned at the pleading from the teen beneath but saw he was about to faint and tugged on the boy's hair.

Zero felt himself being ripped out of the welcoming darkness and back to horror he had to endure.

Kaname stopped at an abandoned house that must have been left in the forest for years and hurried inside, he followed the fresh scent of blood down to the basement. He quickly searched for Zero and soon found him laying in his own blood naked, he rushed over to the quivering teen. "Zero?" he whispered worriedly but got no response, he reached a slightly shaky hand out and touched the boy's shoulder tenderly.

Zero whimpered and jerked away from the touch of who he thought was Toga, he had obviously finished with Zero when he heard Kaname coming into the house.

"Zero, it's me. Kaname, you're going to be okay now." Kaname whispered soothingly to the shaking teen before him. He tentively touched Zero again and gently picked him up in his arms.

Zero whined at the movement but soon clung onto Kaname burying his scratched face into the crook of the brunette's neck.

Kaname looked down at his arms when he felt a liquid seep through his shirt sleeves, a knot formed in his throat when he realized it was blood. Zero's blood. He felt Zero's ears quiver against his chin and heard a soft sound coming from Zero's chapped lips. His heart broke when he realized the boy was crying into his shoulder.

Zero couldn't help tears spilling over from his eyes as he slowly realized he was safe with Kaname now but that didn't reverse the damage done. Not only physically but emotionally.

Kaname tenderly shh-ed the trembling neko in his arms and started towards home to clean Zero up and take care of him. He smelled a drug on Zero's scent and knew it would take a while for him to come out of it but had no idea what effects it would have on his lover. Or how long it would last.

Zero sobbed uncontrollably but took comfort in the fact that Kaname had his strong arms around him now and knew Toga couldn't hurt him now.

By the time Kaname reached Cross Academy it was nearly dark, he walked into his dorm locking the door so no one would disturb them while he helped Zero best he could. First he got a warm bath ready for him and took special care to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold for the teen's most likely sensitive skin. He carefully walked Zero in to the bathroom and supported him while he used a wash cloth to get all the dried blood of his skin. Because apparently Zero had lost the ability to stand on his own for the moment and he was really acting like he was drugged now that the majority of the pain was over. Kaname helped Zero into the bath and got in as well once he was stripped of his clothes, he sat with Zero beside him so he could help Zero clean himself.

Zero flinched abit at the warm water but soon relaxed and watched it turn a slight pink from his blood with his half closed lilac eyes. He realized that Kaname was next to him and he nuzzled his nose into the pureblood's neck affectionately.

Kaname was taken by surprise by Zero's sudden affection but reasoned it was only the drug that was in his blood stream. He took a little comfort in the fact that Zero would likely heal faster than a human since he was a neko so it wouldn't be as long or as painful.

Zero could feel the pain slowly fading away to a light ache and he smiled slightly feeling a little light headed. He purred lazily and licked Kaname's shoulder and neck for no reason in particular.

Kaname was getting abit unnerved by the behavior of the cat boy but part of him kind of enjoyed it at the same time. "Zero, are you feeling better?" he asked quietly.

Zero made a small droozy cat noise and whispered, "I am now."

Kaname couldn't help a small smile spreading over his lips and gently kissed the top of Zero's head.

Zero purred louder and wrapped his tail around Kaname's middle before pressing his lips to Kaname's in somewhat passionate way.

Kaname jolted abit but decided to return to kiss and felt Zero open his mouth for him. Tho tempted Kaname didn't enter the boy's mouth and slowly pulled away to wrap his arms around Zero protectively.

Zero took the offered protection and layed his head on Kaname chest listening to the strong heart within. His ears perked up when he thought of something and sat up again taking Kaname's hand. He placed Kaname's palm over his heart on his chest and put his own palm over Kaname's, he smiled.

Kaname raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you doing Zero?"

Zero continued smiling, "We're the same Kanamy..." He whispered and rubbed his nose against Kaname's.

Kaname chuckled slightly at Zero's child like nickname for him and smiled abit.

Zero pulled back and wrapped his arms under Kaname's around his chest in a hug.

Kaname complied to the simple gesture and put his arms gently around Zero's back avoiding the long cuts. He later got out and coaxed Zero out carrying him to bed once they were dressed, he layed down with the other teen watching him for any sign of discomfort.

Zero only yawned and flicked his tail lazily around and wormed his way under the covers almost toppling over in his seemingly drunken state.

Kaname got under the covers as well and looked at Zero, "You're sure you feel okay?"

Zero smiled sleepily and nodded pulling Kaname's arm around his waist, he took his own arm draped it over Kaname's back.

Kaname smiled again and held Zero's head to his chest lightly with his free hand gently running his fingers thru the soft locks of silver.

Zero purred in his sleep from the petting and sighed contently.

Kaname sighed too happy that he had managed to get to Zero before anything worse happened and reminded himself to take extra precautions to make sure Toga wouldn't hurt HIS Zero again.


	10. Drug Addiction

Kaname woke up to lilac eyes staring at his, he sat up and looked at Zero wondering if he was alright.

Zero smiled and purred at the brunette, he placed a hand on the other's chest.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, he was obviously still under the drug's influence. He sighed abit and helped Zero sit up in the bed.

Zero mewled and swished his tail curiously as he moved his face closer to Kaname's.

Kaname didn't move back as he watched Zero.

Zero smiled abit and pressed his lips to Kaname's passionately.

Kaname was abit surprised but moved into the kiss and stuck his tongue out to get to Zero's.

Zero allowed him access and purred, his fangs grinded against Kaname's.

Kaname gently pushed Zero back onto his back and slipped his hands up Zero's shirt.

Zero groaned and his ears swiveled.

Kaname moved his hands to Zero's pants but stopped, he didn't want to hurt Zero after all he had been through.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at Kaname questioningly.

Kaname tenderly stroked Zero's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

Zero whined abit and wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist suggestively.

Kaname resolved with himself that he would give Zero pleasure without entering him.

Zero felt Kaname unzip his pants and slip a hand into his underwear. Zero groaned and closed his eyes lustily.

Kaname stroked Zero's throbbing member and slid off the other's pants, he licked the organ slowly.

Zero whimpered and gripped the bed sheets.

Kaname smiled abit and started sucking on Zero's nipples alternately.

Zero grunted in frustration and bucked his hips abit into Kaname's hand.

Kaname used his thumb to play with the head of Zero's member teasingly, he trailed his tongue down the teen's chest.

Zero groaned and whimpered at Kaname's motions.

Kaname took Zero in his mouth and sucked while using his tongue to twirl around him.

Zero moved his hips further towards Kaname's mouth moaning uncontrollably.

Kaname carefully fondled Zero's sack until he felt a twitch from Zero's member.

Zero cried out as he came into Kaname's mouth, his vision swam infront of his eyes.

Kaname swallowed all of what Zero gave and looked up at the lust filled expression of his uke.

Zero panted abit coming down of his latest high and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Kaname smiled and returned the kiss, he pulled back after while for air.

Zero smiled at Kaname and purred for him.

Kaname layed down with Zero thankful it was now Christmas vacation.

Zero curled up to Kaname and snuggled into his strong arms.

**A/N: Holy short chapter Batman! I know I know but it's game night so I have to quit for now. Sorry :(**


	11. Returning The Favor

Zero woke up that night to Kaname cuddling him in his warm embrace, he took a deep breath remembering what had happened with Toga. He could feel a slight ache from the experience but was very content in the older boy's arms.

Kaname sucked in a slow breath and looked at Zero droozily, "Feeling better?"

Zero smiled and buried his face in the other's chest affectionately.

Kaname smiled rubbing soothing circles in Zero's back earning a content sigh from the other for his efforts. "Guess what?"

Zero yawned abit, "What?"

"Today Headmaster Cross is having everyone get involved with his Secret Santa project." Kaname smiled abit, he always enjoyed doing this type of stuff for others.

Zero raised his lilac eyes to Kaname's deep brown ones, "Are we going to help?"

"If you want to." Kaname shrugged.

"Yes." Zero responded lazily, he sat up and looked at Kaname. "By the way..." he leaned into Kaname and nuzzled his nose into the taller boy's stomach.

"Zero?" Kaname moaned lightly unsure of what the latter would do.

Zero purred licking above the brunette's naval and proceeding down lower, nibbling every so often.

Kaname groaned entwining his long fingers in Zero's metallic hair.

Zero swiftly removed Kaname's pants and licked up his throbbing length in a teasing manner.

Kaname grunted and moaned unable to control himself, "Z-Zero..."

Zero took him in his mouth and toyed with the head of Kaname's member with his tongue.

Kaname panted as he tightened his grip in the teen's hair as he came.

Zero swallow every drop and once finished layed next to Kaname, "I wanted to thank for yesterday."

Kaname smiled breathlessly and kissed his uke gently.

Zero returned it and layed with Kaname for a abit longer before getting up to make breakfast.

**A/N: Short again srry but I tried my best till I get some more ideas and for the whole Secret Santa thing ^^'**


	12. Secret

Kaname made his way to the Chairman's office to help with the Secret Santa project of his. The only reason why Zero wasn't with him was because the teen had told him he needed to take care of something and insisted Kaname meet him there. Kaname was unsettled about how Zero was acting lately tho because for one thing he had eaten more than usual that morning and he had mentioned not feeling well for a little while afterwards. He tried to let it go as he entered the Chairman's office and started discussing what they would be able to work out.

Zero however was having a little trouble with his stomach, he had thrown up once after Kaname had left and now he was feeling horrible cramps in his midsection. He forced himself to get up off the couch and search online for what was happening, he typed in the keywords of what he was feeling. The results that came up shocked him and made him feel slightly more anxious, he didn't even know that this could even happen to him. After what seemed like forever he reasoned with himself to go after Kaname and help with the project the headmaster had for them.

Kaname looked at Zero as he walked into the room with a smiled, tho his cheerful attitude faded when he saw how anxious the boy looked at the moment. "You alright Zero?" he asked softly.

Zero looked up at Kaname and nodded.

Kaname cast a soncerned look at his lover before turning half his attention back to the headmaster.

Hours afterwards Chairman Cross had told them that they could go buy a present to add the Secret Santa they would hold for the Day and Night class.

Kaname hoped he would be able to save his present for Zero but wasn't quite sure if that would work out or not.

Zero looked at the windows of shops absently as he thought of what he had found on the internet earlier. How was he going to tell Kaname? Would Kaname listen? Should he even tell Kaname? How could he not let Kaname know? Would Kaname still be with him? How would he himself cope with it? Zero shook his head trying to clear it of all those insecure thoughts and questions as he searched for a suitable present to contribute.

Kaname went into a shop that looked like it would hold something suitable for what he was looking for for Zero to receive.

Zero snapped out of one of his latest questionable thoughts as he saw something that looked as tho it would suit Kaname well enough.

Once their presents were picked out they both went to a hot cocoa shop to get something warm to drink.

Kaname walked over to their table with two steaming cups of cocoa to drink for them both.

Zero barely even noticed Kaname as he placed the mug infront of his eyes.

Kaname looked at Zero with more concern than before, "Zero, I know there's something wrong please tell me." He gently placed a hand on his shoulder in a soothing way.

Zero blinked abit looking up into the warm brown eyes he had come to love, "Huh?"

Kaname frowned slightly, "I know there's something troubling you just please tell me so I can help."

Zero hesitated and shifted slightly in his wooden seat, "I...I don't..want you to worry or anything."

"I'm worrying now Zero." Kaname said softly.

Zero licked his lips anxiously as he looked down at his hot cocoa before him, he slowly looked back up into Kaname's concerned eyes as he slowly parted his lips to speak.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! If by now you are on the edge of your seat complaining about how tense you got close to the end then I have done my job ^^ If not then I'll try harder next time I get the chance.** **Please review and comment.**


	13. Running Away

"I...I'm...p-pregnant..." Zero bit his lip looking back down at his mug cocoa as he waited for

Kaname response anxiously.

Kaname was stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. Or what he could say to Zero without hurting

him. And he could tell the silver haired boy was especially sensitive at the moment for obvious

reasons.

Zero looked up seeing Kaname wasn't going to say anything and noted his stunned expression.

He took this as Kaname not wanting to have anything to do with him any more and he stood up

suddenly leaving quickly to find some place to think properly and avoid Kaname yelling at him.

Kaname was shaken out of his thoughts and dazed confusion by the sound of Zero's chair being

pushed back away from the table. He jumped up out of his own seat and tried to follow the other

boy but lost sight of him through the snow now falling from the sky. He sniffed trying to

decipher his scent among the fresh bread, hot cocoa and related scents in the air around him. He

sighed sticking his hands into his coat pockets feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He hadn't

reacted properly or said anything comforting right away. So of course Zero would take these

reactions as not wanting him around any more. Kaname found the nearest wall and hit his head

against it before going back to Cross Academy to get the headmaster's help.

Zero kept running until he felt his knees give in under him from exhaustion, he grunted landing

face first in the snow. He pulled his knees into himself and shivered uncontrollably as he let

himself sob into the ice cold substance beneath his slender body. Did he do something to deserve

this? If so, what had he done to deserve it? Would Kaname ever except him again? Why would

he except him? His thoughts consumed him again as he layed on his stomach trying to alm

himself down.

Kaname hurried into the Chairman's office to explain what had happened and ask for his

assistance. Once the Chairman complied (which he immediately did after Kaname's explanation)

he rounded up some night students to help look for the day class student before something

happened that was undesirable.

Zero slowly recovered himself enough to pick himself up off the ground, he leaned against a

nearby tree and he ran his hand over his slightly swollen mid section to make sure he was okay.

And especially make sure that the unborn child within was still alive. He wrapped his coat

snuggly around his stomach to keep it warm enough in the freezing weather. He ran his fingers

through his hair as stray tears ran down his somewhat red face, he walked into the woods for

some protection from the heavily falling snow. Zero sniffed and wrapped his arms around

himself to keep warm, he suddenly felt something wrap around his eyes and mouth causing him

to be unable to see who or what was kidnapping him. He struggled best he could as rope was tied

around his wrists and ankles before being thrown into the back of a car.

Kaname lead Aidou and Ruka towards the woods suspecting that Zero would go there to take

cover from the weather. He just prayed that he was alright and safe, but in the back of his mind

he knew that wasn't true. "We need to pick up Zero's scent as fast as possible." Kaname told the other two as they sniffed the air trying their best to pick up any scent that would tell them what

had happened to Zero and where he was.

Aidou opened his eyes smelling what he thought was Zero's scent, "Does Zero's scent smell like

lilac shampoo?"

Kaname jerked his head to Aidou and nodded with a hopeful expression on his concerned face.

"I think he's this way." Aidou hurried off in the direction Zero had walked in.

What Kaname saw next almost made his heart leap out of his throat.

A/N: Okay, one I forgot to mention that the night class are all werewolves too. And two

guess what? Another cliff hanger! I hope you brought your mountain climbing tools ^^


	14. Fighting Back & Rescue

Kaname stood stock still as he looked at Zero's coat laying on the frozen ground, he reached a shaky hand out and turned it over. He let out a slight sigh of relief to see Zero wasn't in it tho this also meant that Zero was without warmth, he regained his composer turning to Aidou. "Take Ruka and search around here for Zero. I'm going to see if I can pick up a scent from the road."

Aidou nodded in agreement and told Ruka what to do before starting out again.

Kaname hurriedly walked down the road near the woods sniffing the air for any sign of Zero but to his dismay he could only smell the exhaust of cars that had travels on the road a while ago.

Meanwhile Zero had been chained to a cold stone wall so he was half hanging from the ceiling and half standing on the dirt floor. He tried to get the cloth off his eyes so he could see but had no success in doing so.

The person who had captured him stepped forward with another person behind them. The person grabbed Zero's chin and ripped the cloth off his face so the teen to look at him.

Zero's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room around him once they did his eyes became considerably wider when he realized who had him at the moment. "Toga?! No get away from me!" he shouted kneeing the man in the crotch.

Toga grunted doubling over for a moment before lifting himself back up again, he slapped Zero across the face.

Zero whimpered at the sting of the abusive touch on his sensitive skin.

"Your little boyfriend almost caught me the last time you know." Toga hissed, "That's not going to happen again."

Zero spat in his face, "I wouldn't bet on it!" He hissed back even tho he was shaking in fear and the freezing cold in the room.

Toga growled wiping his face and yanked Zero's hair back causing a yelp to emit from the teen.

"Leave me alone!" Zero tried to get out of the other's grasp but this only proved to cause pain in his head.

Toga told the other man with him to take Zero's shirt off.

Zero squirmed trying to prevent them from seeing he was pregnant.

The man ripped his shirt off and revealed Zero's somewhat round stomach.

Toga looked somewhat shocked, "Hmm..look what you got yourself into." He smirked and rubbed Zero's stomach tauntingly.

Zero got a sick feeling in his stomach when Toga touched him there, "No..stop it!"

"Oh come on, you know that feels good." Toga smiled maliciously and told the other man to do the same.

Zero's mind reeled at the feeling of four hands rubbing his pregnant mid section, he vaguely felt something move abit within him. This only made him want to get away more, he grunted trying to slip his hands out of his restraints.

Toga licked his way up from Zero's stomach to his mouth forcefully kissing him.

Zero pressed his lips together refusing to let Toga in.

The other man yanked Zero's hair causing Zero to open his mouth in protest.

Toga quickly slipped his tongue inside Zero's mouth.

Zero grunted and whimpered in protest.

Toga pressed his body against Zero's almost squishing his swollen stomach.

Zero growled and bit down on Toga's tongue until he tasted blood.

Toga pulled away and yelled in pain.

Zero spat the blood in his mouth onto the ground and panted for air.

Toga hissed at Zero and slapped him again, he stopped for a moment thinking. "I wonder how devastated your little play mate would be if you gave birth too early and here none the less."

Zero's heart stopped for a moment before pounding painfully in his chest, he just stared at Toga.

Toga grabbed a surringe off a shelf nearby and filled it with a cream colored liquid before sticking the needle into Zero's stomach.

Zero yelled and cringed in pain.

Toga smirked and emptied the liquid into the boy's blood stream.

"Wh-What did you do?!" Zero whimpered feeling something happening in his stomach.

"You're going to have to find out for yourself." Toga chuckled darkly.

Zero whimpered again feeling his stomach grow an inch, he stared at it in horror.

The man let Zero down knowing he couldn't go far.

Zero groaned feeling as tho he was being filled with something, his stomach had grown larger to were he was definately showing. He gathered all his strength and ran out the door, he sucked in a breath trying not to pass out. "KANAME!!" he screamed and collapsed on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Kaname jerked his head up hearing Zero call for him and practically flew towards his voice, he soon saw the boy laying in the snow gasping. He knelt down to him and tenderly scooped him up, "Zero, are you okay?!"

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, "Better...with you..." He whispered and clutched onto Kaname's shirt.

"Hold on." Kaname said quietly and quickly got Zero back, he wrapped the shivering boy in his coat. He called to Aidou and Ruka, he told them to tell the Chairman Zero condition while he took him back to the Academy.

Once Kaname got Zero in bed where it was warm he noticed Zero was calmer and not in as much pain as he had been.

Zero panted abit, "Toga..injected something into my stomach and it made the baby or..babies grow."

Kaname gave Zero a concerned look and gently rubbed the other's stomach soothingly.

Zero's eyelids became heavy and rested his head on Kaname's shoulder as he fell asleep.


	15. Love Within

Kaname opened his brown eyes and discovered he and Zero had fallen asleep some time during the day before after he had brought Zero home. He yawned stretching his arms out over his head and turned to the calmly sleeping form next to him. He smiled abit seeing that Zero was okay and ran his fingers through the silvery hair mussed up on the teen's head.

Zero took a deep breath opening his lilac eyes to look at Kaname, he smiled abit feeling much better than before. He sat up in the large bed and pulled his shirt up over his stomach to examine it, he noticed no harm to him or luckily the baby(ies). He suddenly felt a kick against his stomach and he quickly grabbed Kaname's hand putting it palm flat against his pregnant middle, "Feel that?" he whispered.

Kaname felt another kick and felt a smile spread over his lips as he looked up at Zero, but was brought back to his senses when he saw a somewhat unsure expression on the other teen's face. "Zero, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Zero bit his lip slightly, "What if...it's Toga's?"

Kaname gently hugged Zero's shoulders to him as not to hurt his stomach, "It doesn't matter to me, I'll love you and the baby even if it is his."

Zero relaxed abit and leaned into Kaname's warm embrace, he breathed in the pureblood's musky scent. He murmured against the tanned skin and nuzzled into Kaname's neck while sliding his hands over his toned chest.

Kaname ran his hands down Zero's back and once he reached the small of his back he checked with the other teen to see if it was okay.

Zero gave a small moan and kissed the brunette deeply, he immediately opened his mouth for Kaname's access.

Kaname smiled and gently tugged the silver haired boy's shirt off to begin placing tender kisses on the pale skin.

Zero moaned and gripped the chocolate hair of the pureblood.

Kaname rubbed Zero's somewhat rounded belly and heard an excited cry come from the teen's lips.

Zero grunted feeling Kaname rub his swollen stomach, he made a self note that was a new spot to add to Kaname's list of tender places.

Kaname started licking the mound before him and running his thumb over the neko's nipples.

Zero whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly closed from the intense feeling running through him rapidly.

Kaname smiled at his mate's enjoyment and used his free hand to lubricate him thoroughly once he removed the other's pants.

Zero panted and tightly gripped the sheets of the bed when Kaname's soft locks were out of reach.

Kaname took his own pants off and toyed with Zero's member as he carefully guided himself into the excited uke.

Zero let out a cry of pure pleasure and bucked his hips so Kaname got deeper into him and he moved further into the pureblood's hand.

Kaname joined in with Zero's panting as he thrust into the small canal of his lover.

Soon Zero warned Kaname that he was nearly over the edge and he released his seed over their stomachs.

Kaname quickly followed him feeling Zero clench around him.

Zero collapsed on the bed and the colors infront of his eyes cleared away.

Kaname panted and told Zero he was going to take a shower, he offered to help Zero with his if he wanted.

Zero nodded breathlessly and the taller boy helped him into the showers.

Kaname held Zero loosely to ware the younger boy's back was to his stomach. He gently rubbed soap over the boy's stomach.

Zero layed his head against the older teen's chest at his soothing movements and closed his eyes.

Kaname smiled gently and felt the life within Zero moving slightly.

Zero made a small sound feeling the baby squirm abit and realized it must be enjoying Kaname's rubbing as well.

Once Kaname was finished and had gotten them both out he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them knowing Zero would want more food than usual.


	16. Sorry

Srry everyone!  
I ve been really busy & everything but I haven t forgotten about this so hang with me here ^^ 


End file.
